Imperial Japanese Navy (New Empire of Japan)
The Imperial Japanese Navy is the naval and the largest military branch of the New Empire of Japan. The Navy went under major refinements to keep it's edge over the navies of other countries. History The Nippon Battlefleet was decimated after the liberation of the sector from the Chaos Space Marines. Most ships became difficult to repair due to the high cost and manpower was lost tremendously. The solution was to buy new ships and refit them with Imperial weaponry. Ships from the Confederate Navy were repainted in Japanese colours. With the contact with the Quarian flotilla, Quarian ships have been employed in the Navy for their sometimes powerful weaponry. Excavated STCs of Mobile Suits have been used to produce them to become support. As a result of the lack of manpower, droids are used as the non-essential crew of Japanese ships while organic crew remain used for tasks droids are incapable of. Those reforms allowed the Navy to steadily return to full-strength. With contact with the Imperium made again, damaged ships were sent to Forge Worlds for repairs. The Navy retains the honour of being the strongest in the Toa Sector. Culture The Imperial Japanese Navy is depicted as the most sophisticated when compared to the Army. Naval officers believe that Naval warfare is not battle between man and man, a battle between ship and ship with the perils of space as their common enemy. As a result, the Imperial Japanese Army accuse the Navy of being ranked with cowards that refuse to even hold a gun at the enemy, point-blanc range. The Navy's tradition includes the consumption of curry every Friday. This is practiced to make sailors that have lost their sense of time to remember that the day is a Friday. Fleet Structure Fleet *250 Carrier/Destroyers **100 Starfighters in each ship **25 Mobile Suits in each ship *250 Battleships *500 Cruisers *1000 Frigates Landing Forces The Imperial Japanese Navy has included Landing Forces in their wing. The Landing Forces were the result of the rivalry between the Army and the Navy, each trying to be self-reliant from the other. The Landing Forces of the Navy are meant for offensive landing, boarding and planetfall operations. The Landing Forces Regiments use the same equipment as the Army but are smaller in numbers and lack the ground-combat experience the Army have. Engagements Grand Alliance War The Imperial Japanese Navy's Third Fleet has combated Grand Alliance Member-Nation the Turian Hierarchy in the Battle of Palaven. The Navy has secured a victory with large losses. The Third Fleet targeted the dreadnought as a priority but the tenacious Turians have shown them that damage can still be caused without dreadnoughts. Japanese starfighters engaged Turian fighters in orbit of Menae, Palaven's largest moon and the advanced starfighter of Japan has allowed superiority. The victory of Palaven gave the opportunity to study and integrate formidable Turian cruisers in the Navy's arsenal. Notable Personnel Admiral Isogo Yamamoto - Admiral of the First Fleet - Active Admiral Raiga Tanaka - Admiral of the Second Fleet - Active Admiral Yasuburo Ozawa - Admiral of the Third Fleet - Active Admiral Hachiro Togo - Admiral of the Fourth Fleet - Active Admiral Keijiro Toyoda - Admiral of the Fifth Fleet, Stationed at Earth orbit - Active Rear-Admiral Hitoshi Maebara - Admiral of the Sixth "Void-Black" Fleet - Active Major Takanaga Okamura - Former leader of the Imperial Japanese Navy 13th Construction Team - Retired Suppliers Baktoid Combat Automata Ichibishi Corporation Free Dac Volunteers Engineering Corps Capital Ship Classes Carriers: Providence-Class Carrier/Destroyer Battleships: Emperor-Class Battleship Apocalypse-Class Battleship Lucrehulk-Class Battleship Destroyers: Providence-Class Carrier/Destroyer Cruisers: Dictator-Class Cruiser Lunar-Class Cruiser Overlord-Class Cruiser Frigate: Munificent-Class Star Frigate Sword-Class Frigate Tempest-Class Strike Frigate Starfighters Ichibishi A6F "Harpie" Hyena-class Bomber Droid_Tri-fighter Category:New Empire of Japan